The Most Sacred
by The Unbelievable
Summary: Ichigo has a lover that no one would really expect. Now that a new life would be created from their union, who could they trust? What would Aizen do about this?
1. Prologue

**Hi, every1! This is Unbelievable 2 tell u sum things b4 I start! First off, my first story, so plz b nice. Second, yaoi. Don't like, don't read, find new story. Third, I may make a grammar mistake here and there, but nothing 2 big and plz, do not badger me about it. Fourth, first StarkIchi mpreg! Now enjoy!**

**Warnings:**_ yaoi, mpreg, things making no sense, if more, tell l8r._

**Summary:**_ Ichigo has a lover that no one really knows about. But now because of something neither of them planned, Soul Society wants to kill him before it is born and Aizen wants it because of the power it would have when older. Old friends betray while new friends are made, and some others have a small surprise of their own._

**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not own Bleach. I do own two characters in this story and you will know who when they show._

**123456789876543212345678987654321**

I don't know how it happened. All I remember was Urahara teaching me how to sense reiatsu so no Arrancar, Hollow, or other Shinigami could sneak up on me. I could feel his presence following me for a week, more bored and lazy than dangerous. After that week, I finally grew annoyed and confronted him when he behaved like he wasn't going to do anything more than stalk me.

He told me his name was Stark, the Primera Espada, and that Aizen sent him to try and convince me to join his side. I down right refused after commenting how easy it was to make him talk. He shrugged, said he was persistent and patient since any other way was too much effort for him. Lazy bastard.

Somehow, it went from that to him teaching me how to control my Hollow side when he offered to after sensing it. Apparently, Vaizards do it all wrong and an Arrancar can help make me understand my dark half better. At least, that's what he said. I was surprised to find out he was right. Smart, lazy bastard. To Vaizards, the Hollow side needed to be fought into submission to show who was truly in charge over the body. Arrancar, on the other hand, look at things differently. Stark told me that there was no point in battling the Hollow half since all it would do would be furling him to get stronger and eventually overpower me, turning me insane and into a full Hollow. We are two halves of the same whole and needed to act like it.

Thanks to him teaching me that and how to let Hichigo out whenever I want and still keep him under control - even if just mildly, he behaves. Hichigo and I now act like best friends, no longer the king and the horse. We learned to work together instead of fighting each other and both him and Stark taught me a few Hollow tricks and attacks that I could use.

I don't know how it happened, but when he trained and taught me, my heart clenched whenever he looked like he was about to leave or whenever he smiled. I blushed more often when he said innuendos or was just plain flat perverted. Then sometime during the training, we spar only to end up on the ground with him between my legs, our lips connected with hands romancing everywhere and grinding hips. Next thing we both knew, it was morning and we were unclothed on my bed with only the covers on us.

Things were awkward, or it was to me, during the next few days after that before he confronted me. We were lovers for a while. Aizen did not get suspicious of Stark and none of the Shinigami or Vaizards knew of us, for the exception of Urahara, whop loaned us his training grounds under his shop, so he pretty much knew everything that was going on between us in his training grounds.

I don't remember who originally initiated it, but we both fell hard an fast for each other, which ended up with me in this situation.

**123456789876543212345678987654321**

**Well everybody, how's that 4 my first chapter? I no it's short, but I'll try 2 make the next 1 longer. Ok? So please review and tell me if you want me 2 update or not. No flames, though. **


	2. Finding Out

**Hi! This is the UB! ^^ glad every1 liked the last chapter, so here's the new one!**

**Disclaimer: no own Bleach, only baby in Ichi! ^^**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Pregnant?!" Ichigo yelled, staring at Kisuke Urahara in disbelief. This had to be a trick or some kind of joke the shopkeeper was playing on him. It had to be.

"I told you to be careful with that Espada," Urahara teased, waving his fan towards his grinning face. "You never know what could happen!" Of course Kisuke knew about the two. After all, they were using his underground training area.

"This is just not possible!" Ichigo exclaimed. "My dad works in a clinic! I know for a fact that MEN don't get PREGNANT!!"

"True, but in cases involving Shinigami, the stronger the reiatsu of the sire and carrier are, the possibility of a male pregnancy increased," Urahara explained in a almost unnatural serious nature. "With your reiatsu level, you already had a fifty percent chance of getting pregnant. Now add your reiatsu to Primera-san's and you two have a very high chance."

Ichigo blushed heavily, slightly surprised Urahara knew so easily since he and Stark tried to keep it at his house. There was that one time when they couldn't stop in the healing hot spring, but Ichigo had hoped Urahara wasn't around. Unfortunately, he was.

"Okay, so how do I tell him?" Ichigo sighed, rubbing his forehead as his eyes looked down at the small bulge on his stomach.

"First thing you need to truly worry about, Ichigo, is a safer environment for you to have the baby," the shopkeeper pointed out, snapping his fan shut.

"What?" the teen asked.

The blonde ex-taichou sighed gently. "Soul Society is narrow-minded, Ichigo," he explained. "They destroy Hollows and Arrancar, despite the fact that they were human once upon a time. Vaizards were once Shinigami, but as soon as they get their Hollow halves, Soul Society would turn on them and exterminate them. Now if they destroy Vaizards, Hollows, and Arrancar, what do you think they would do about a child created between a very powerful Vaizards and Aizen's Primera Espada?"

Ichigo froze. Even if he wasn't a Vaizard, there was no denying that the father is one of Aizen's Espada. His number one Espada, too. "Seireitei doesn't know I'm a Vaizard and they won't know that the baby's father is Stark," he huffed.

"They will eventually find out," Urahara argued. "It can't be hidden forever. In a few months, you'll be too large to hide it any more and there is a very high chance that this baby will have some Hollow features."

"No one will find out," the teen stubbornly spoke. "I'll talk to Stark about this and we'll figure it out."

"Talk to Hirako Shinji and he may be able to help."

"Hirako?" Ichigo repeated in confusion. "Why?"

"Talk to him after you talk to your mate and figure things out," the blonde advised. "Trust me on this."

"How do you know Hirako?" Ichigo asked, staring at the shopkeeper curiously.

"Hiyori was my former lieutenant," he replied. "Aizen was Shinji's. Aizen used something I created to turn them, along with the others, into the Vaizards they are now."

The teen blinked a couple times. They never told him how they became Vaizards, Then again, he never really asked them. Before he could say anything else, a familiar reiatsu brushed by him, as if searching him out before the owner came in. "Stark's here," he said in a low tone. "I'll talk to him and maybe Hirako afterwards."

"Alright," Urahara sighed as Ichigo left the room to see his Espada lover. Once the teen was out of sight, Urahara crossed his legs as he fell to sit and lowered his head, remembering.

_**Flashback**_

"Barely over two decades and you're in trouble?" Kisuke asked playfully before the former taichou was hit on the head by the fuming blonde.

"Well it's not like I planned on it!" Shinji exclaimed. "It just happened!"

"Right," Kisuke snickered. "You didn't plan on having a child twenty-five years after leaving Seireitei."

"I didn't!" Shinji yelled at the ex-twelfth taichou.

"So who's the lucky father?" the blonde pressed, wanting to get some information. "Does everyone else know? How did they react? How did Hiyori react? She's so violent, especially towards you. Did you even tell anyone? Does the father know?"

"The answer to those questions are either 'no' or 'don't know'," Shinji sighed, dropping into a chair. "Except for who the father is. I know that, but I'm not gonna tell you."

"Don't you trust me?" Kisuke whined, dropping his head before turning serous. "So how will you tell the others? Shinigami may have children, but you're a Vaizard, Shinji. You're half Hollow, half Shinigami. That child would probably be a quarter of a Hollow, but that still is enough to show."

Shinji stayed quiet for a moment, staring out the window with a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't even know how to tell the father," he said in a low voice before rubbing his forehead. "Kisuke, I don't know what to do about this right now. I'll come back some other time and we can talk then."

"Alright," Kisuke replied before the other left his home.

Months passed and Shinji still came, his stomach continuing to grow. Other than the ever-so-violent Hiyori, who just threw shoes at his head, the Vaizards reacted well to the pregnancy. It was when someone else came in carrying Shinji did Kisuke find out about the father and why the information was kept from him.

He was tall, around six foot seven, with a broken Hollow mask that stood as a widow's peak with points going through his slick black hair and coming out of the locks like horns. He wore black hakamas with a white vest that Shinji had a death grip on. The hazel eyes were concerned when looking at the blonde he held, but pleading when looking at Kisuke.

The labor was long and difficult, Shinji was too worn out afterwards to do much. Both let him rest before Kisuke started questioning him. "Shinji," Kisuke called from the doorway, watching the blonde Vaizard cradle the bundle to his chest. Shinji looked up at him unsurely. "Why didn't you tell me about this? We're friends. I wouldn't judge you."

"I didn't know if you would or wouldn't," the Vaizards replied with a soft sigh.

"How did this all happen?"

"I went to Hueco Mundo since it is Hollow grounds to see if I could control Yaminji," Shinji said, shifting the baby that started to squirm in his arms. "I met him there. I wasn't expecting to be friends with him, much less lovers, but it just happened. He didn't judge me over the fact that I was a full Shinigami at one point. All he said about that was 'No matter what you were, you are who you choose to be. I won't judge you as long as you don't judge me over something we are no longer a part of.' I just suddenly fell in love with him and next thing we know, we're where we are right now."

Kisuke let out a low hum. "So who is he exactly?" he asked.

"Harugame, the King of Hueco Mundo," Shinji replied. "I guess that makes this little guy the Prince."

_**End Flashback**_

A low sigh escaped him. Ichigo would end up the same way Shinji did unless something was done. Things were going to be very difficult for the teen, whether he acknowledge it or not.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Every1 meets Shinji's son l8r! ^^ he's plays a pretty good part in this. So plz review every1! No flames, though. I'll take critics, but no flames!**


	3. Discussions

**Now for the long awaited chapter 3! Ichi tells Stark about the baby! Wonder how Stark will react… O_o;**

**Disclaimer: nope. Only Shinji's kid and Ichigo's baby. Everyone else belong to Kubo Tite.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ichigo looked around the street before up to the roof of the shop to see Stark sitting up there like a gargoyle. His reiatsu was suppressed so none of the Shinigami would know he was here. Stark came down, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulling the teen closer to him. For a moment, Ichigo forgot all that was told to him within the past few minutes.

"We should go somewhere else that isn't so out-in-the-open," Stark commented, looking around. "I bet you look unusual hugging thin air."

"You ain't thin air," Ichigo said. "Though you're head is full of it."

Ignoring the 'air head' commented, Stark said, "No, but to everyone else, I am thin air."

"Well everyone else are idiots. You ain't thin air."

"You know that pretty well by now, don't you?"

"Stark!" Ichigo shouted, glad there were no others around. The Espada laughed. "Not funny!" Stark still laughed behind his hand. "I hate you."

"If you hated me," the brunette stated, "you would never have let me-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Ichigo warned, scowling at the Primera.

"Stop that," Stark calmly said.

"Stop what?" Ichigo asked, still scowling.

"Making that face," the Arrancar replied, running the tip of his finger from the teen's forehead to the tip of his nose.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, pushing the finger off his nose. Something told him he would regret asking.

"Because it makes me want to kidnap you to a nice, comfortable place and leave a nice imprint of you into the mattress," Stark replied with a smirk. "It just makes you look that fuckable."

"Stark!" the substitute Shinigami growled at him. He was used to this, as well as the burning on his cheeks whenever Stark made comments like that.

"You asked, I answered," Stark pointed out, shrugging lightly.

"Come on," Ichigo sighed, tugging on Stark's white sleeve. "I gotta get home. You can stay on the roof until I'm sure the coast is clear. I need to talk to you about something."

"Tell me now," Stark said as though it was the most obvious thing.

"I would rather say it away from the public," the teen said through clenched teeth, turning around and walking away.

Stark was no very curious about what his lover wanted to tell him, especially since the teen wouldn't say what it was until they were in private. He followed after, his hands in his pockets and his eyes downward just enough.

"Stark," Ichigo growled in a warning tone, looking over at the Arrancar staring at his butt. "Stop staring at my ass."

"Why?" Stark asked. "It's such a fine ass. It's telling me to stare."

"Well I'm telling you to stop," the orange-haired Vaizard stated. Stark shrugged, acting like he was avoiding the sight of Ichigo's unconsciously swaying hips, but as soon as the brown eyes turned away, Stark's eyes went right back. Ichigo could tell as soon as the stare returned, but he decided to humor his lover and act oblivious to the stare. After a couple minutes of ignoring the Espada, an arm snaked around his waist and puffs of breath hit his neck.

"Can't you tell me now about what it is?" he asked. "No one is close enough to hear."

Ichigo shook his head. "Not out in the open," the teen replied. "When we're alone."

"I don't mind the alone part," Stark commented, laying his lead on top of Ichigo's while his arm went from the teen's waist to his shoulder, playing with a few strands of orange hair. Ichigo had resisted the urge of pressing himself back into the Espada, knowing he would get a few weird looks for leaning against air.

"You never do," the teen sighed. "You know, if any Shinigami are around and see this, they would flip. Maybe a few of the Vaizards as well. Though Hiyori would probably throw shoes at us."

"What?" Stark asked in a blank tone.

"She does that," Ichigo replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"The people you're around," Stark sighed, still playing with whatever strand of orange hair his fingers could get a hold of.

"And your crowd is any better?" Ichigo asked. "An old guy that thinks he's a god** (2)**, a woman who lets her breast hang out from the bottom of her shirt **(3)**, an emotionless emo that calls everyone trash **(4)**, a crazy twig-skinny Cyclops waving around a sword bigger than himself **(5)**, a temperamental nutjob obsessed with killing me **(6)**, a religious guy that prays as often as possible **(7)**, a pink-haired fruitcake trying to experiment on anyone and everyone **(8)**, two heads in a jar **(9)**, and an obnoxious big guy that can be weak or powerful **(0/10)**. Oh! Let's not forget the grinning-like-a-madman fox, the creepy blind dude that knows what's going on and never runs into anything, and the maniac that believes he is God!"

"Done?" Stark asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"Okay then, my turn," stark stated in an amused tone, ignoring Ichigo's look. "Let's see if I can top that. A busty chick with fairies and is empty-headed and is a terrible cook," Ichigo nodded at that part, "a big, quiet guy with transforming arms and wears the weirdest shirts one would see on a guy, a fruity Quincy that thinks he's better than everyone else and tries to push his Quincy personality onto others, not to mention knows how to sew, a crazy guy with a cane and is always smiling, a possessed and perverted toy, a nutjob for a father," again, Ichigo nodded, "a short-tempered red-head trying to beat you and starts fights with you all the time – you two are actually kind of alike – a midget Shinigami, you have your own fruitcake, but unlike Szayel, he just thinks of himself as beautiful, a fighting obsessed bald guy, another hyper busty chick, and a second midget that tries to keep the peace and fails. Epically."

Ichigo was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Guess we both hang out with a crazy crowd," he commented. Stark just hummed lightly before yawning. Ichigo rolled his eyes slightly. "You're such a lazy bastard. Someone needs to light a fire under your ass."

"Why don't you light that fire?" Stark asked, though the teen knew he was teasing him.

"Not right now, Stark," Ichigo sighed, giving the Arrancar a slight nudge with his elbow.

Stark knew that sigh. Ichigo was thinking about something. He left the teen to his thoughts, thinking it would be a better idea and that it was too much effort to pry information out of his lover more than he's already tried.

After walking a while longer in silence, Stark left Ichigo's side to wait on the roof near the teen's bedroom window, waiting for the Vaizard to check the house before telling him, if it was safe to come in or not. They didn't want to risk a Shinigami in his house since none of the Shinigami left Ichigo alone if they were in his house.

Ichigo stepped into the house, dodging a kick from his father aimed at him but ended up attacking the wall instead. He made no comment as he continued on his way upstairs. He dropped his bag next to his desk before looking through the closet and everywhere else in the house, then went to his sister's room to see if Rukia was there. No Shinigami in his house, so he went back to his room and woke Kon from his slumber in a pile of blankets under Ichigo's bed.

"What do you want?!" Kon yelled at him.

"Just beat it for a while," Ichigo said, kicking the possessed lion toy across the room. "I need to talk to Stark and would really like it if there were no eavesdroppers!" He kicked at the door, hearing a startled yelp before feet running away. "Damn it."

Kon sighed before getting up and jumping out the window. Besides Kisuke, he was the only one who knew about the two, and was forced to keep it a secret. Stark actually made the effort to threaten to eat Kon if he told anyone, so the mod-soul kept his mouth shut. When he landed, he glanced up to see the Espada above Ichigo's window, watching him boredly. Kon just sighed before waving at him once and leaving to run around town.

Once the toy was out the window and gone, Ichigo stuck his head out and called out to Stark, telling him that there were no Shinigami in the house before stepping back so Stark could come in. The Arrancar easily slid in as the teen sat on his bed and sighed gently. The Primera stared curiously at him before laying down on the bed behind the Vaizard, pulling him down as well with an arm around Ichigo's waist.

"So what's bothering you this time?" Stark asked, breathing in the scent of Ichigo's hair with his hands roaming over the teen's chest under his shirt.

"Okay," the Vaizard sighed. "Promise not to freak out?"

"Freaking out takes too much effort," Stark yawned.

"Forgot who I was talking to," Ichigo commented with a roll of his eyes before swatting at Stark's arm. "I need you to stay awake for this."

"Okay, okay," the Arrancar sighed.

"I also need you to stop molesting me."

Stark's hand froze. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Seriously, no matter what, do not freak out."

"Ichigo…"

"Alright! I'm just a bit nervous about this. I don't know how to tell you."

"You make it sound like you're about to propose, but isn't that the seme's job?"

"You're too lazy to do it, but that isn't the issue!" Ichigo exclaimed. Stark stared at him with an arm on his forehead. "Seriously, this is really hard to say." He sighed silently, one arm draped across his stomach. "Stark, I'm pregnant."

No response for five seconds until, "Oh?"

"That's all you can say?!" Ichigo nearly yelled at him. "I'm carrying our baby, despite how weird it is that I am pregnant, and all you can say is 'Oh?'?!"

"Not much to say," Stark replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Stark!" Ichigo scowled.

"What's done is done," Stark stated. "We can't do much about it. We'll just figure out what to do with it when it's here so Aizen and the Soul Society don't find it."

"You're being oddly relaxed about this." Stark just stared at him. "Right. That's just you."

"Well what can I say exactly?" the Primera asked in a blank tone, sliding his hand down from Ichigo's chest to his stomach and fell silent for a moment. "Look hard enough, and you can feel it there with your reiatsu. It's small and faint, but it's there." His fingers tangled with Ichigo's over the teen's stomach.

"Urahara said it would be threatened by Soul Society and maybe Aizen as well," Ichigo stated with a low sigh.

Stark sat up a little bit, his face buried into his Vaizard lover's neck as his fingertips lightly traced imaginary lines on the tanned and scarred skin. "Ichigo," he softly spoke into the flesh of the teen's throat. "I may be laid back and lazy –"

"And perverted," Ichigo added, but Stark ignored it.

"- but I will do everything in my power to keep you and our child safe. I won't let anyone hurt you so long as it is not beyond my power."

"Besides being lazy," Ichigo joked. "What is not beyond your power?"

The Espada just nipped at his lover's neck gently before saying into his ear, "Let's just say that there is a reason why I am the Primera Espada." Somehow, that made Ichigo feel better, but he was still worried. Stark may not be strong enough to go against all the other Espada, Arrancar, and especially Aizen, Gin, and Tousen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**End of chapter three! ^^ review and u shall receive chapter 4! Also, I have read the manga, but I may b failing about keeping Stark in character. He really does seem pretty laid back and easy-going in my view, so I hope I kept him in character.**


	4. Safer?

**Now for the long awaited chapter 4! We tune into Shinji and then he talks with Ichigo. Also, u get to meet Shinji's kid. Like I said, he plays an important role in this!**

**Disclaimer: nope. Only Shinji's kid and Ichigo's baby. Everyone else belong to Kubo Tite.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Thanks for the heads up, Kisuke," the lean blonde said, closing his phone before sighing heavily. Shinji ran his fingers through his hair before a familiar sandal was thrown at his head. "Hiyori, there has to be another way to get my attention other than abusing my head!"

"What did Kisuke want?" Hiyori asked, putting her sandal back on once she retrieved it by means of making Shinji thrown it back to her. He tried to throw it at her head, but she caught it before it made contact.

"Ichigo got himself in trouble…again," Shinji replied.

"What kind?" Kensei asked from his spot on a boulder.

"Remember about seventy-five years ago?" the blonde asked before he received a few nods and a couple of blank stares. One gave him a confused stare. "Yeah, Ichigo's in a similar situation. Thing is, Ichigo's in a relationship with Aizen's Primera Espada and now, he's pregnant."

"Oh, that idiot!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"Any ideas what he has planned?" Hacchi asked.

"I don't think Ichigo himself knows," Rose commented.

"Who's Ichigo?" asked a tall man with golden eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, draped over his left shoulder and reaching to his stomach. Without the gigai he was occupying, he had half a Hollow's mask on his face, reaching to a point on his cheek with the back end spiking out through his hair into a single sharp horn.

"Another Vaizard," Shinji replied. "Recent one." He sighed gently. "Well, Karu, it looks like you won't be the only hybrid running around."

Karu tilted his head to the side a little bit, blinking his golden eyes. "Another like me?" he asked.

"Shinji," Hiyori called, bringing attention to her. "Figure out what you can about that Espada to make sure he isn't pulling Ichigo to Aizen's side. And try to talk some sense into the dickhead!"

"Sure," Shinji sighed. "Karu, come on. You're coming with me."

"Okay," the hybrid replied, following the blonde out of the training grounds. "Dad?" Shinji gave a low hum as they ascended the stairs. "Do you know if this Ichigo was marked or not?"

"No, I don't," Shinji replied. "We can hope he is."

"Why? Wouldn't being mated to one of that murderer's minions be a bad thing?"

"Not really. If Ichigo's marked by this Stark guy and Aizen tries to pull something that end up with Ichigo or the baby hurt, we won't have to worry about killing Aizen ourselves."

"After what he did to Father, I would prefer tearing him apart myself," Karu growled out as they exited the warehouse.

"Same here, Karu," Shinji sighed. "Same here."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Stark and Ichigo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That isn't going to work, Stark," Ichigo argued, staring at his Arrancar lover blankly. "No way are we going to Hueco Mundo, no matter how far from Aizen we would be. Ever heard of Shun'po or Sonido? We're be found in less than an hour."

"Believe it or not," Stark yawned from his position on the bed, laying on his back with Ichigo laying on his chest, "but Hueco Mundo is safer than here or Seireitei."

"And why do you say that?" Ichigo asked, looking up at the Arrancar's face.

"Trust me," the Primers stated. "It is safer."

"Stark, you're only using half of your brain again," Ichigo stated, sitting up a little bit. "Aizen is in Las Noches, which is in Hueco Mundo. Not to mention the place is filled with thousands upon thousands of Hollows and who knows how many Arrancar."

"None of them will touch you," Stark interrupted the Vaizard's rant, running a hand up and down Ichigo's arm that was stretched over the Espada's stomach.

Before Ichigo could argue any further, a knock was heard from the door before Yuzu's voice. "Ichi-nii?" she called. "A couple of your friends are here."

"I'll be down in a minute!" Ichigo quickly replied, jumping off the bed before straightening out his clothing. Stark slipped out the window, his reiatsu heavily restrained, as the teen headed out his bedroom and downstairs, expecting anyone but the Vaizard and stranger at the door. "Hey, Hirako," he greeted. "Who's this?"

"This is Karugiri, but everyone calls him Karu," Shinji replied, nodding his head towards the other.

"Hello," Karu greeted with a slight bow of his head.

"Nice to meet you," the orange-haired teen said back. "Come on in." He stepped to the side and allowed the two in before closing the door. "Follow me. We'll go upstairs to my room before my dad comes out here, kicking and yelling."

"Your father does that?" both asked with wide eyes.

"He's a bit insane," Ichigo said with a shrug as the three headed upstairs and into his room. "So what's going on?"

"Well," the blonde sighed, sitting on Ichigo's bed. "I got a call from Kisuke about you and a certain condition you are going through," Ichigo mentally swore, muttering about how untrustworthy Urahara was about certain information. "Ichigo, calm down."

"What all did he say?" the teen asked in an uneasy tone.

"He told me about your condition, who you're with, and then Hiyori told me to find stuff out after throwing her sandal at me," the Vaizard replied with a small roll of his eyes as Karu chuckled lightly under his breath.

"Why you?" Ichigo asked. Shinji blinked a couple times. "Urahara told me to talk to you once I spoke with Stark and I just wanna know: Why you?"

Shinji glanced up at Ichigo before towards Karugiri and sighing gently, leaning forward and connecting his hands under his chin. "About a century ago, I and everyone else were either taichous or fukutaichous of Seireitei," the blonde started. "Don't interrupt me," he said when Ichigo was about to speak. "As I was saying, we were taichous and fukutaichous before Kisuke created the Hogyoku. Then Aizen, my former fukutaichou, stole it and started experimenting by forcing Shinigami to undergo Hollowfication. He used it on us and that ended up with us as Vaizards. If we stayed in Soul Society, we would have been regarded as Hollows and killed, so we left and developed a hatred towards Shinigami and Soul Society.

"We learned on our own how to tame our inner Hollows. About twenty five years after we left Seireitei and successfully tamed our Hollow halves, I came up with the idea to try and overpower the inner Hollow in its own domain, in Hueco Mundo. The others disagreed with me, but I went anyway. I nearly lost control many times, but I still get it back. While I was in Hueco Mundo, I met the true king of Las Noches.

"His name was Harugame, the highest evolved Arrancar there was at that time and ruler of Hueco Mundo before Aizen came into the picture. There was a second king, but not as high in status as Harugame. I guess you can say Harugame and I got fairly close, neither judging each other over what we are or once were. I ended up pregnant with the first Arrancar-Vaizard hybrid. Karugiri, here, actually."

Ichigo went wide-eyed, looking at the brunette. "I don't see much of a resemblance, no offense," he commented.

"I take more after my father," Karugiri stated. "You would be able to see more if I wasn't in this gigai, but Dad thought it would be safer if I was here than in Hueco Mundo."

"Okay then," the teen sighed. "So Urahara told me to talk to you because you kind of went through the same situation as me. Right?"

Shinji nodded before speaking again. "I was in a similar situation, Ichigo, but you're in more danger than I was. I mostly stayed in Hueco Mundo during my pregnancy and Seireitei didn't even know it. Only the other Vaizard, Kisuke, and Harugame. Soul Society didn't even need us. As far as they were aware of the time. Vaizards didn't exist. Soul Society has always been narrow-minded and blind. Which is why you're in greater danger than I was.

"There was no threat in Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Society didn't know anything, so I was safe. You, on the other hand, are in a much greater danger. Seireitei will find out and they will brand you as a traitor, as well as attempt to kill you and your child. And even though your Arrancar lover is the Primera Espada, you can't go to Hueco Mundo because Aizen will try to take that baby from you and use its own powers to his advantage."

"Stark said Hueco Mundo was safer," Ichigo said with low sigh.

"Safer than Seireitei, yes," Shinji replied with a single nod of his head. "I know it may sound weird, but it is safer. Soul Society would kill all three of you, but Aizen would only take your child away. At least you would know it was still alive." Shinji chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment before sighing. "Ichigo, I need to ask to make sure."

"Ask what?" Ichigo questioned.

"About your lover," the blonde Vaizard stated. "He is Aizen's Espada, after all. How do you know he isn't trying to coax you to Aizen's side?" Karugiri gave Shinji a surprised look.

"He already tried that," Ichigo blankly replied. "From the start. He actually came out and told me why he was following me. Now, he would rather kill himself than give me over to Aizen."

Both looked at him curiously before Karugiri stood up and walked over to the teen. "May I see your neck?" he politely asked. Ichigo just stared at him curiously before Karugiri moved the collar of the orange-haired Vaizard's shirt. His eyes grew wide at the mark on Ichigo's neck before smiling gently as he fixed the collar back up and went over to Shinji. He whispered into the blonde's ear for a moment. Shinji's eyes grew a little wide.

"What?!" Ichigo snapped at the two.

"You're marked?" Shinji asked, looking up at the teen.

"What are you talking about?" the Vaizard asked, crossing his arms over his chest in slight annoyance.

"Stark, your lover, bit you. Right?" the blonde asked.

Ichigo blushed as red as his name suggested, turning his head a different direction with a huff. "Our first night," he shyly replied.

"Then he marked you," Karugiri pointed out. "Unlike humans and Shinigami, who offer rings as a sign for coupling, Hollows and Arrancar mark their mates with bites where the shoulder and neck meet. It stays there while the Hollow or Arrancar as still alive, but when the one who placed the mark there dies, the mark disappears. Or it could be removed by the one who marked."

"So what?" Ichigo scoffed. "Him biting me makes me his automatic boyfriend?"

"More than a boyfriend, lover, or even a husband," Shinji replied. "He is your mate. As long as you are marked by him, he can't sleep with anyone and neither can you. You two are forever bound unless that scar from his bite on your shoulder is removed."

"He never mentioned that," Ichigo stated, lowering his arms a little bit.

"Go chew him out then since he's on the roof," Karugiri chuckled, earning a couple of confused stares. "Remember, dad? I can sense whoever is wherever no matter how restrained their reiatsu is."

"Yeah," the blonde snickered. "That's how you found us once you came to this world after…"

"After what?" Ichigo asked, wondering what made the normally serious or joking Shinji turn into a depressed shell.

"After Aizen killed the former king of Hueco Mundo," Stark's voice said before three pairs of eyes went to the window where he was sitting, leaning against the frame. "He knew that with the former king still ruling Las Noches, no Arrancar or Hollow will listen to his orders, so he tried to kill the king to prove he was stronger and a more fit ruler. All he did, though, was establish fear into Hollows and Arrancar, as well as prove that he will do anything for more power."

Shinji and Karugiri both nodded, but Ichigo stayed still. "Wait, you said his father was the king of Hueco Mundo," he said to Shinji before turning to Stark, "and you said Aizen killed the guy?" Both nodded. "Wow. Sorry, Shinji."

"Not your fault," Shinji sighed. "I never saw it happen. If I did, Aizen would figure out I was there and would kill me as well. I'm more worried about Karugiri."

"Why?" Ichigo asked before Stark pulled him into his lap.

"I saw my father battle Aizen to the death," Karugiri stated. "I saw him fight with pride, honor, and with the urge to protect anyone from full Hollow to part from that murdering maniac. That traitorous Shinigami fought with deception and tricks. He had slain my father in cold blood, all for power. Once I saw my father fall, rage consumed me and I tried to avenge him. Aizen did not know that the king of Hueco Mundo had a son, an heir, to the kingdom. Not many do. But to him, I am in the way of complete control.

"I lost the battle to him and was forced by one of the most loyal of the servants, the second in command actually, in Las Noches to retreat to the World of the Living. As soon as I told Dad about what happened, it took all of the Vaizards to keep him from going to Hueco Mundo. I was too injured to even move. I could tell it really did hurt him when he looked into the mirror the next morning and saw father's mark on his neck gone."

Ichigo let out a low hum, looking at Shinji with pity in his eyes. He wished he wouldn't have to go through the same thing.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked why we kept saying Hueco Mundo is safer for you than here or Soul Society," Shinji suddenly said, breaking the depressing aura in the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**End of that chapter and I believe that this qualifies as a cliffhanger. Review! ^^ pretty plz?**


	5. Information

**Now for the new chapter. And yes, I know in the manga, Barragan was the king, but I made him second in command just for this story. So deal with it. Now enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: only Karugiri and Ichigo's baby. ****No one else**** belongs to me.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aizen was not happy in the least. Every time Stark returned from his days of following Ichigo and trying to bring him to their side, the Primera always said, "Not this time, but maybe soon." The 'maybe' part was what irked him to no end. His Primera was lazy, but once he was given a mission, he did it. Granted, he did argue at first, saying that it was too much effort, but as soon as he got going, he got it done. So why was this not done yet?!

Gin continuously watched on in amusement as Aizen grew more and more annoyed and angered. It was kind of funny watching the supposed 'God' pace back and forth, muttering about why Stark wasn't succeeding and such. He had yet to figure out Ichigo was loyal to his friends and would never betray them. Not like they themselves had done.

His normal grin slipped from his face slightly as he went back to his room. He had broken free of Aizen's control a couple weeks ago. He knew it was pointless to talk to Tousen since he was all about 'the road to justice with the least bloodshed' and he just knew that it would be suicide to go back to Seireitei, even if he said that Aizen controlled him. A seed of doubt planted itself into his mind then grew and grew. No one would believe him if he told them what happened.

Not even his Izuru. Izuru was always faithful to him, but when he left most likely destroyed any trust Izuru had in him. Gin sighed gently when he reached his room and dropped himself on his bed. "You wouldn't believe me now, would you, 'Zuru?" he asked out loud, almost hoping for an answer.

Tousen remained in his room, reading a book in brail to Wonderweiss. The child Arrancar sounded very interested in what he was reading, turning the pages for him whenever he saw that Tousen was done with one page and encouraging him to read more. Many believe Wonderweiss was dim-witted and knew nothing other than his own name, but Tousen knew otherwise. Wonderweiss was intelligent, but he gave it all up so he could be useful to Aizen or Aizen took it all away so the blonde Arrancar would be useful. He was forever moaning when trying to speak other than his name.

The blind Shinigami knew his charge well. The smaller Arrancar was so much like a certain pair that stayed with him through everything. Well, almost everything. Kumamora trusted him and believed in his path to true justice. Same with Hisagi. Was he still following that path?

The next words of the book froze on his lips, causing Wonderweiss to look up at him curiously. He reached a hand up and placed it on Tousen's shoulder, shaking it gently. "T-To-Tou," he tried to say, but fell silent when the Shinigami placed a hand on his.

"I'm fine," he told the Arrancar. "Just thinking. Don't strain yourself to talk if you don't want to, Wonderweiss. I won't hold it against you."

Wonderweiss placed his head on Tousen's shoulder before nodding his head once and guided the man's hand back to the book. If he said he was okay, then he was okay. Still, there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Tousen wasn't being entirely truthful with him, but he would never lie. If he felt like telling him, he would. That was just the way Tousen was. He slipped from his thoughts as Tousen began to read once again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Stark and Ichigo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shinji and Karugiri eventually left after an hour, saying that they needed to get back to the other Vaizards. Stark stayed where he was, laying on Ichigo's bed with the teen's head on his chest and his fingers running through the orange locks. Ichigo seemed content, breathing softly as he laid where he was.

He still didn't understand what Shinji and Karugiri meant by the 'Laws of Hueco Mundo'. He didn't even know the World of Hollows had laws. Stark had said that Aizen knew nothing about them, but all the Espada and Numeros knew the laws. After all, they had lived in Hueco Mundo for years and knew the laws by heart. If one was broken, trouble would ensue.

"So Hueco Mundo would be safer because of those laws?" he asked his lover, who just hummed positively in response. "Aizen can still find me, you know."

"I won't let him," Stark murmured.

"He could kill you."

"As if he could if I invoke the laws."

"He could kill our baby."

"Same thing. I'll invoke the right to the laws."

"You really think you can take on Aizen, Gin, and Tousen all by yourself?"

"Who said anything about me being alone?" Stark asked him, looking down at the teen. "Aizen may not know it, but if all the Espada turn on him and attack him at once, then he will easily fall. We're stronger than him when we're fighting as one. But he keeps us separated to ensure his own safety."

"Didn't you just say he may not know it?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head upwards slightly.

"'May' is the keyword," Stark yawned.

The teen groaned inwardly as Stark's hands continued running through his hair. "If I have to go to Hueco Mundo to protect our baby," he said in a low voice, "then I will. But how would I get there without everyone else knowing or suspecting something and coming after me?"

"I could always kidnap you," Stark replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Say it was Aizen's orders and then take you someplace other than Las Noches."

"And go where?" Ichigo asked in annoyance. "I don't know much about how Hollows and Arrancars live, but I doubt that there are residential areas."

"Do you think Las Noches is the only palace in Hueco Mundo?" the Primera Espada asked him. His Vaizard lover looked up at him in confusion. "Las Noches is where Barragan ruled over Hueco Mundo. Everyone who didn't know about the true king believed that he was the king and that Las Noches was his palace. It was, actually, but still. Aizen fought Barragan, believing that he was the true king to Hueco Mundo, until King Harugame came in and challenged Aizen.

"Now if Las Noches was the palace to the second in command of Hueco Mundo, then where is the king's palace?" Ichigo shrugged. "Exactly. Out of everyone in Las Noches, very few know. Barragan is a dead give away to that, but Aizen believes that Las Noches is the only palace, so he was never pressed for information."

"So you're going to?" Ichigo asked before Stark nodded. "Don't you need to ask Karugiri if you can?"

"Well he seems to like you and I'm sure he'll understand," the Arrancar chuckled.

"Wait a minute," Ichigo frowned. "If there's another secret palace there then why did Karugiri come here to the World of the Living instead of going back home?"

"He said a servant sent him here since he was too weak to do much after his fight with Aizen," Stark replied. "Maybe it was because this is the realm where his other parent is."

It made since in Ichigo's mind. Who else was there to trust with someone's safety when they lost one parent other than their other parent? Shinji sure as hell would never hurt Karugiri and seemed as though he would die before letting anyone hurt his son while he was with him.

"I better get back before Aizen throws another fit," Stark groaned as he sat up. "I'll try and find out where that other palace is. You can probably asked your friends while I'm gone. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay," Ichigo sighed, removing himself from Stark's chest before the Primera got up and yawned again. "You're such a lazy bastard."

Stark smirked at him. "Yet you love me," he stated.

"True," Ichigo replied with a smirk before giving Stark a peck on the lips. Neither was aware of a pair of green eyes watching them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Hueco Mundo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Time Skip-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Just like in a supermarket, when looking for someone in particular, they are never found until they are not needed. Stark sighed slightly. He could have sent Lilinette to do this since it was too much effort. She would know why he needed to talk to Barragan. After all, she was a part of his power as well as his Fraccion and she knew everything that went on with him. As soon as he returned, she came right up to him and asked him how Ichigo was, how far was he in his pregnancy, and when was the baby due. Part of his power yet so unlike him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw someone that could lead him to who he wanted to talk to. "Hey! Coolhorn!" he called out before the Arrancar turn to look at him.

"Something I can help you with, Stark-sama?" he asked.

"I need to find Barragan," he simply stated. "Where is he?"

Coolhorn thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "He's probably in the dining room for some late dinner," he stated. "Barragan-sama doesn't like eating with the other Arrancars, after all."

"Sure, thanks," Stark said before he walked away from the Fraccion. He's had little to no time at all to get used to the man, if he could even be called that. He was called a transvestite as much as Nnoitra called Ulquiorra 'Emo-car'.

Still, he was useful when it came to finding Barragan. Just as he said, the former ruler of Las Noches was indeed eating his late dinner with the other three of his Fraccion members. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out a box of pocky, which Ichigo gave to him one day and he was forever addicted. He didn't know if Barragan would give out information like what he wanted when he had his Fraccion with him. Then again, Barragan didn't trust anyone but his Fraccion.

"Barragan," Stark spoke before the elderly Arrancar looked at him.

"What is it, Stark?" he asked.

"I need to know something," he said. "And it's important that I know." He sighed gently. "I went to the World of the Living to coax that Shinigami over to our side, as Aizen-sama instructed me to, when I came across a Vaizard by the name of Hirako Shinji." He noticed Barragan flinched slightly. "And he had an unusual being with him by the name of Karugiri." He could feel the glare his direction more than see it. He noticed that the Fraccion was staring at him as well. "You're familiar with them?"

"Yes," Barragan replied. "Why are you asking? Or should I say what are you looking for?"

"Can I confide in you and your Fraccion, Barragan?" Stark asked. "What I am about to tell you is very important, and if I can't trust you, then I can't ask."

The Segunda Espada looked at him hard before glancing at his Fraccion and nodding once. "If you are asking if we are able to keep this from Aizen, then yes," he stated.

"Good," Stark sighed. "Kurosaki Ichigo is my mate and carries my child." Three pairs of eyes went wide, but Barragan handled it as if Stark was saying that he just discovered what shampoo was.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"About a month after I started my mission that Aizen gave me," the Primera responded, sticking another piece of pocky in his mouth. He chewed on it for a moment before the end disappeared into his mouth and he swallowed. "He's in danger, Barragan. He would be safer here in Hueco Mundo than in his world or in Soul Society. Soul Society would brand him as a traitor and kill both him and the babe. Here he has a higher chance of surviving.

"It's Aizen that's bothering me. If I bring Ichigo to Hueco Mundo, then I would be disappearing more often and Aizen would have me tracked because I cannot bring him to Las Noches. This may be your former palace to reign over, Barragan, but I need to know where the king resided."

"I cannot tell you that," Barragan stiffly stated.

"Barragan, Shinji is a friend of Ichigo's and the child growing in my mate would be the second hybrid born of a Vaizard and Arrancar, just like Karugiri is," Stark pointed out. "I can not let him stay where he is. They are in danger. Shinigami roam all over the World of the Living. They would find out about us soon enough and then about the child. Once they find out, Soul Society would as well and they would have Ichigo killed on sight."

"You would still be tracked for constant disappearances and that would lead Aizen to Harugame's palace," Barragan argued.

"Barragan, I need to know where it is!" Stark yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. "It's the only safe place for Ichigo to go! If it'll make you feel better, I can go ask Karugiri if it's alright with him!"

Barragan glared at him for a moment before sighing harshly. "It is hidden by a special barrier," he stated. "A camouflage barrier that makes it look as though it is just nothing more than desert and night sky, as if it is not even there. Anyone who tries to go through without going through an opening would just go to the other side and not notice a thing."

"Where is it?" Stark pressed.

"Why should I tell you?" Barragan growled. "The palace is only for royalty and those they trust."

"Shinji and Karugiri trust Ichigo," Stark stated. "Barragan, I need to know where it is so I can protect my mate and not draw suspicion. If he's in a hidden palace, then Aizen and the Soul Society would never find him."

"I still cannot tell you," Barragan stated. "You must ask the Prince for entrance. He's the one tied to the barriers that protect the palace. If he does trust your mate as you say he does, then he would lead him there and offer his protection. It would be better if he came back to Hueco Mundo anyway. Maybe he can get rid of Aizen before this pointless war begins."

Stark nodded once. "Alright," he said. "I won't press you anymore. Thanks, though, for the information you gave me."

"I only ask for you to tell me if Prince Karugiri will be returning to Hueco Mundo or not in return," the elder Espada said. "Also, don't tell anyone what I've told you."

"Sỉ," Stark replied before leaving with his box of pocky.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-With Ichigo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Next Morning-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The others suspected something was wrong with Ichigo, but whenever someone asked him, he just said he was tired. He noticed Shinji was keeping an eye on him as well, probably wondering what he's planning to do about his safety because of the baby, but he kind of kept his distance.

Around lunch, Ichigo didn't join the others, though. He went to search out Shinji, who seemed as though he disappeared. He found him after a few minutes talking with Karugiri near the soccer field. "Hey," he greeted, approaching the two.

Both turned and looked at him before greeting him back. "Something wrong, Ichigo?" Shinji asked. "Go ahead and have a seat."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, sitting down next to Shinji. "I think I know what I'm going to do. But it was more like Stark's idea than mine since I don't want to intrude or anything."

"You wish to know where the True Palace is, don't you?" Karugiri asked him, already knowing what it is Ichigo was about to ask about.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-evil laugh- another cliffy! Don't worry, I will update soon, or try to at least. Hope u liked it and plz, do review. They make me happy and make me update sooner. **


End file.
